1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to integration of data for a computing system from a plurality of data sources, and more specifically, to event stream processing of data using message queuing.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A healthcare network typically comprises multiple source systems (e.g., a source of electronic medical records including electronic healthcare records (EHR), records from a claims system, lab feed, various data sources implementing the Health Level Seven (HL7) standard, patient satisfaction survey, etc.) and applies analytics to various electronic medical records (e.g., EHR, claims system, lab feed, HL7, patient satisfaction survey, etc.) to produce results for a desired population (e.g., patients, healthcare providers, insurance providers, provider organizations or networks, etc.). Communication between different components or systems in a healthcare network is typically implemented as an event driven processing system. Conventional event streaming systems primarily focus on single-server extract, transform and load (ETL) processing. Scalability is very limited for the conventional event streaming systems. In some cases, these systems can be scaled using traditional scaling techniques, such as load balancers and manually configured routing, to balance the transmission of stream data between nodes in the system. They also employ traditional resilience and replication patterns to the stream processing, including high availability proxy, persisting stored data to files and RDBMSs, and replicating between nodes based on manual configurations. The traditional techniques, however, cannot sufficiently satisfy the needs for a modern healthcare network.